poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians (1996)
Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians (1996) is another upcoming Winnie the Pooh crossover planned to be made by Yakko Warner and Shadow101815. It is an alternate version of Pooh's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians, Bloom's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians, Ronald McDonald's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians, Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians, Thomas' Adventures of 101 Dalmatians, Littlefoot's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians, and Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot American video game designer Roger Dearly lives with his pet Dalmatian Pongo in London. One day, Pongo sets his eyes on a beautiful female dalmatian named Perdy. After a frantic chase through the streets of London that ends in St. James's Park, Roger discovers that Pongo likes Perdy. Her owner, Anita Campbell-Green falls in love with Roger when they meet. They both fall into the lake as a result of their dogs chasing each other, but they return to Roger's home and Anita accepts his proposal. They get married along with Perdy and Pongo. Anita works as a fashion designer at the House of de Vil. Her boss, the pampered and very glamorous Cruella de Vil, has a deep passion for fur, going so far as to have a taxidermist, Mr Skinner, skin a white tiger at the London Zoo to make it into a rug for her. Anita, inspired by her Dalmatian, designs a coat made with spotted fur. Cruella is intrigued by the idea of making garments out of actual Dalmatians, and finds it amusing that it would seem as if she was wearing Anita's dog. Anita soon discovers that Perdy is pregnant and is then informed by Nanny that she (Anita) is, too, much to her shock. Some time later, Cruella visits their home and expresses contempt upon meeting Roger. Her initial disgust at them having a baby turns to excitement when she finds out Perdy is expecting too. Several weeks later, she returns when a litter of 15 puppies are born and offers Roger and Anita £7,500 for them, but they refuse. Enraged, Cruella dismisses Anita and vows revenge against her and Roger. One winter evening, she has her henchmen, Jasper and Horace break into their home and steal the puppies, while Roger and Anita are walking in the park with Pongo and Perdy. Along with 84 other dalmatians that were previously stolen, they deliver them to her ancient country estate, De Vil Mansion. Jasper and Horace also asks Skinner to kill and skin them to create her coat. With the family devastated at the loss of their puppies, Pongo uses the twilight bark to carry the message via the dogs and other animals of Britain, while Roger and Anita notify the Metropolitan Police. A dog who had witnessed the stolen puppies follows Jasper and Horace to the mansion, and finds all of them inside, before helping them escape under the duo's noses. They make their way to a nearby farm, where they are later joined by Pongo and Perdy. Cruella arrives at the mansion and soon discovers what has happened. Angry with the thieves' failure, she decides to carry out the job herself, while Jasper and Horace attempt to search for them also. After several mishaps, Jasper and Horace discover nearby police on the hunt for Cruella and her henchmen and hand themselves in, joining Skinner who was beaten earlier while trying to kill Lucky (one of the 15 puppies), who had been left behind. Meanwhile, Cruella tracks the puppies to the farm where they are hiding and tries to retrieve them. However, the animals outwit her, cause her to fall into a vat of molasses and get thrown through a window into a pig pen. Shortly afterwards, the fleeing dalmatians (including Lucky) are found and sent home via the Suffolk Constabulary, while those looking for Cruella arrive at the farm to arrest her. In the police van, she belittles Jasper, Horace, and Skinner for their incompetence before they are sprayed by a skunk which she had mistaken for her bag. Pongo, Perdy and their puppies are reunited with Roger and Anita. After being informed that the remaining 84 puppies have no home to go to, as they have not yet been claimed by their original owners, they decide to adopt them, bringing the total to 101. Roger designs a successful video game featuring dalmatian puppies as the protagonists and Cruella as the villain and they move to the countryside with their millions. Roger and Anita have a baby daughter, and a year later the puppies have grown up with puppies of their own. Trivia *The 100 Acre Avatar League, The 100 Acre Wood Rebel Alliance, Ash and his friends, Aladdin, Princess Jasmine, Abu, Iago, Scooby-Doo and the gang, Scrappy-Doo, Scooby-Dum, the Oliver & Company gang, the Animaniacs gang, Skunk, Fox, the Jungle Adventure Crew, Alex, Marty, Melman, Gloria, the Penguins of Madagascar, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, Chomper, Ruby, Guido, Littlefoot's grandparents, Skip, Mr. Thicknose, Kion and his friends, Toaster and his friends, Ttark, Rocko, Heffer, Filburt, the Flintstones, the Rubbles, the Jetsons, Charlie Brown and his friends, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda, Chester, AJ, Elmer, Sanjay, Trixie Tang, the Alfea Adventure Crew, SpongeBob and his friends, Crysta, Pips, Batty Koda, The Beatle Boys, the Powerpuff Girls, Professor Utonium, Miss Sara Bellum, Mayor of Townsville, Malcolm and his family, Artie, Pete, Eric, The Simpsons, Gina Vendetti, Milhouse VanHouten, Alex Whitney, Darcy, Laura Powers, Ned Flanders, Rod Flanders, Todd Flanders, Hank Hill and his friends, Peter Griffin and his family, Glenn Quagmire, Joe Swanson, Cleveland Brown and his family, Tim the Bear, Stan Smith and his family, the Oliver & Company, the Tiny Toons, Godzilla and his friends, Loke Groundrunner and his friends, Dink the Little Dinosaur and his friends, Ralphie Parker and his friends (from A Christmas Story), Richie Cunningham and his friends (from Happy Days), Dr. Alan Grant and his friends (from Jurassic Park), the Dragon Tales gang, Groark the Dragon and his friends, the Toy Story gang, Hiccup and his friends (including the dragons and Gobber the Belch), Jimmy Neutron and his friends, Ace Bunny and his friends (from Loonatics Unleashed), Jesse Katsopolis and his family (from Full House), Lou and his friends (from Cats & Dogs), Arlo and his family and friends, Red and his friends (from The Angry Birds Movie), Blu and his family, the Hogwarts Adventure Crew, The Latest Buzz gang, Dobby, Hagrid, Hubie, Marina, Rocko the Rockhopper, CoolZDane's Danny's Adventures team, Robin Hood, Little John, the Toontown Adventure Crew, The Muppets, Rapunzel, Pollie Pi, The Castaways (Gilligan, The Skipper, The Howells, The Professor, Mary Ann Summers and Ginger Grant), Karen Rooney, Darth Vader, Boba Fett, and The DigiDestined and Their Digimon, Aladar and his family, Fievel Mousekewitz and his family and friends, Charlie Barkin, Itchy Itchiford, Ray the Firefly, Taran, Princess Eilonwy, Fflewddur Fflam, Gurgi, Orddu, Orgoch, and Orwen, Mushu, Pterano, Baloo, Bagheera, Basil of Baker Street, Dr. David Q. Dawson, Olivia Flaversham, Mr. Flaversham, Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey and Louie, Webby, George Beard, Harold Hutchins, Mr. Krupp (aka Captain Underpants), the Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, the Powerpuff Girls villains, Lavernia, Captain Hook, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Thunderclap, Downpour, Coldfront, Mr. Tinkles, Leonard the Pig King, King Goobot, Ooblar, Gaston, Scarlet Overkill, Herb Overkill, Vector, El Macho, Balthazar Bratt, Nigel, Gabi, Captain Gutt and his crew, Mallory Mastermind, Weathervane, Sypher, Massive, The Crime Empire, Poison Ivy, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, Pain and Panic, the Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Arthur and Cecil, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Zuzu Moon, Drake, Yzma, Judge Claude Frollo, Sir Ruber, Rasputin, Raffish Ralph, Weasel McGreed, Prince John, Sir Hiss, Shere Khan, Chelsea Barnes, Dominic Badguy, Winterbolt, Pete, Janet Smythe, Judge Doom, Dr. Fusion, Evil Selena Gomez, Carface, Killer, Warren T. Rat, Rothbart, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Makunga, Dr. Facilier, the Evil Queen, Sodarn Insane, Professor Poopypants, Melvin Sneedly, Nora Dershlit, Oogie Boogie, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Ratigan, Fidget, Barnaby, The Horned King, and Creeper will guest star in this film. *The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad, the Powerpuff Girls villains, Lavernia, Captain Hook, Achmed the Dead Terrorist, Thunderclap, Downpour, Coldfront, Mr. Tinkles, Leonard the Pig King, King Goobot, Ooblar, Gaston, Scarlet Overkill, Herb Overkill, Vector, El Macho, Balthazar Bratt, Nigel, Gabi, Captain Gutt and his crew, Mallory Mastermind, Weathervane, Sypher, Massive, The Crime Empire, Poison Ivy, Jafar, Maleficent, Myotismon, Ursula, Hades, Pain and Panic, the Grand Duke of Owls, Hunch, Arthur and Cecil, Scar, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Zuzu Moon, Drake, Yzma, Judge Claude Frollo, Sir Ruber, Rasputin, Raffish Ralph, Weasel McGreed, Prince John, Sir Hiss, Shere Khan, Chelsea Barnes, Dominic Badguy, Winterbolt, Pete, Janet Smythe, Judge Doom, Dr. Fusion, Evil Selena Gomez, Carface, Killer, Warren T. Rat, Rothbart, Shenzi, Banzai, Ed, Makunga, Dr. Facilier, the Evil Queen, Sodarn Insane, Professor Poopypants, Melvin Sneedly, Nora Dershlit, Oogie Boogie, Ozzy and Strut, Ichy and Dil, Rinkus and Sierra, Ratigan, Fidget, Barnaby, The Horned King, and Creeper will work for Cruella DeVil. *The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles will open a portal to an alternate dimension of 101 Dalmatians. *This film will mark the first debut of Jesse Greenwood, Randolph Johnson, Glen and Annie Greenwood, and Willy the Orca's live-action and animated counterparts (including Jesse's different aged live-action counterparts) (from the Free Willy franchise), Rae (from Free Willy), Elvis Greenwood and Nadine (from Free Willy 2: The Adventure Home), Marlene, Mr. Naugle, Lucille, and Einstein (from Free Willy (animated TV series)), Drew Halbert, Max Wesley, and John Wesley (from Free Willy 3: The Rescue), Kirra, Gus, Sifiso, Mansa, and Willy the Orca (from Free Willy: Escape from Pirate's Cove) as members of The 100 Acre Wood Assistance Inc. and The Machine and the Amphonids (from Free Willy (animated TV series)) as members of The Super Evil Subspace Empire Squad. Category:YakkoWarnerMovies101. Category:Disney crossovers Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Shadow101815 Category:Alternate Universe films